


He’s Such a Softshell

by NariiennTunes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Comfort to Fluff, Disaster Twins, Donnie just wants to be strong maN-, Headcanon that Raph smells like pumpkin spice and Mikey smells like flowers, Headcanon that leo smells like vanilla and Donnie smells like holiday scented candles, Hurt/Comfort, Other, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariiennTunes/pseuds/NariiennTunes
Summary: Took place a few days after Lair Games. Donnie is salty but still feels upset
Relationships: Leonardo/Donatello (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	He’s Such a Softshell

**Author's Note:**

> Took place a few days after Lair Games. Donnie is salty but still feels upset

Donnie has been sitting in his lab for ten straight days. Not coming out for food, missions, or to even sleep. He’s been working on an invention that he thinks is so great that necessities to keep yourself healthy could wait. Donnie rubbed his eyes as they started growing heavier, he moaned a little in frustration and began making his way to the kitchen, to get more coffee. Then straight back to work. 

Donnie suddenly lost his balance due to his heavy eyes, his eyes widened as he tried grabbing onto the counter but grabbed a case instead, he fell right on his plastron with a grunt. All when he made his way up, the case he grabbed onto slipped off the counter, and one of the butcher knives slid on his softshell and peeled some off like an orange. 

Donnie quickly yelled in pain but shut himself up after not wanting to wake anybody. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to patch up himself, but it was too far and to complicated for him to do. He heard some running footsteps, which caused him to curse under his breath. 

His brother ran in, sword in hand, “Donnie?! Donnie are you-?!” 

Donnie recognized the voice, “Leo?”

Leo blinked at the state he was in and placed his sword aside, “Darn it Donnie! What-your shell!” 

“Yeah,” Donnie wiped his eyes but flashed a glare in his direction, “thanks for noticing.” 

Leo just simply raised an eyebrow and squatted next to Donnie putting his hands on his shoulder, “Let me see it.”

Donnie didn’t budge, so Leo did it himself. His eyes widened a little as he sighed, “Don’t worry Don, I’ll patch you up in no time—“

“Oh the shell you will not! I can do it—myself!” 

“And I’m sure you can suddenly grow wings,” Leo scooped a hand under Donnie’s knees and lifted him in a bridal style. Donnie just blushed a little at this as Leo began making his way to his room.

“Leonardo put me DOWN this instant!” 

“Nope, and if ya keep screaming, you’ll wake everyone up. Then you can have them help.” 

“Scoff..” 

Leo set Donnie down on his plastron side and pulled out some bandages from his pouch, after zipping it up, he turned to his purple masked brother. 

“Donnie, you’ve been sheltering yourself away from us for days now. You haven’t left your lab once since last week. What’s going on..?” 

“None of your concern.” 

“Donnie..” Leo began putting bandages on the softshell, being careful not to push it to hard. After he finished, he sat next to his brother on his bed and folded his legs and placed his hands in his lap, he spoke up again, “You know you can talk to me, right? Besides being the funny immature one, I can be serious when you need me too.” 

“Even if I did, you’d make fun of me anyway.” 

“What?! Never! When one of my brothers is upset like this, I would never make fun of them! Everyone has insecurities they have to hide away, but you can talk to me!” Leo placed an arm around his brother scooting closer to him, their thighs are touching slightly, “I’m open to listen.” 

“You WOULDNT get it.”

“Yeah I would.”

“You should be sleeping..”

“So should you.” 

“You’re wasting your time.”

“Keep makin’ excuses, Don. I can do this all night.”

A silence broke out, before Donnie sighed and averted his eyes to Leon’s locking them, before Donnie could speak Leo broke in, “I’m not leaving till I make you feel better, much better, and that’s that. So talk to me Don. Please..?”

Donnie said nothing but his arms were shaking a little, he put his head down as more tears began slipping off his face. This caused Leo to pull Donnie into a gentle hug, rubbing his shell lightly and stroking the back of his head, “Talk to me when you’re ready; I’ll always be here.”

“I-it’s stupid. It’s a stupid r-reason..” Donnie simply wrapped his arms around Leon’s shell.

“Nothing is stupid. There’s no stupid reasons, only stupid ideas.” 

“No,” Donnie denied pulling the hug apart, “It’s stupid.”

“Is this about your softshell why you’re so upset? Because it was an accident Donnie, we all have accidents.” 

“Yeah, like me.”

“No you’re not. You are not an accident Donatello. Don’t ever think or say that.” 

“I’m speaking the truth, Leo.” 

“No you’re not! You are not a mistake nor an accident! Your my brother! And by that means—“

Suddenly the labs door slammed shut, the computer turned off, and it’s pitch dark, Leo yelled a little in fright before frantically searching around for Donnie, to only be greeted with a crane to the neck, which yanked him to Donnie’s view with a lantern over them. 

“You don’t GET IT.” Donnie hissed down at Leo, which Leo only locked eyes with him. Donnie had more tears streaming down by the second with a shaky tone, “I am nothing. I have absolutely NO use to this team whatsoever. Yeah, I fought without my battleshell before, but one wrong swipe and I would’ve been gone. Dead. Over. Game over. I’ve tried so hard to make myself strong. To the point I wanted a mutant to just come and kill me Leo. I prayed for that to happen. Nothing did. Ever since we were little I’ve been nothing but a huge crybaby. And growing up, I’ve became so distant with the family especially with you. How do you still love me?! WHY CAN’T YOU HATE ME ALREADY?! I DON’T DESERVE ANYTHING FROM YOU GUYS! YOU’RE TOO GOOD FOR ME!”

Leo just stared with fright and widened eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Donnie released the crane from his neck before walking away quickly wiping tears from his eyes, Leo quickly yanked him into a tight bear crushing hug. Not as powerful as Raph’s, but pretty damn tight. 

“Donatello, don’t ever say that again. Ever. Cause it’s a whole damn lie. You are not nothing. You have lots of use to the team. Without you, who would Mikey go to when upset? Who would Raph and I look up to for advice? Who would splinter wanna show off their invention in a father son competition and win first place?”

“B-but-“

“Hey, let me finish.” Leo calmly whispered rubbing his softshell lightly, Donnie quickly slammed his mouth shut. 

“You are strong: softshell or not. For pizza’s sake, you literally helped take down a gang of mutants, and you walked out without a scratch! How flawless is that?! Sure you may have a softshell, but you also have a battleshell. That proves your even stronger! It’s like hiding your secret weapon all along! And..crybaby? Please, you were a child. You knew no better. You grew out of it. That’s all that matters. Also, yeah, you’ve grown distant. And everyone needs alone time once in a while, I know that. Plus, a big brain needs some space to think and away from all the craziness. I get that! And I respect that! I know I can be obnoxious sometimes and if you want me to tone it down I will! But moral of the story—“ Leo simply sat on his knees bringing Donnie’s head to his chest, which donnie was dragged down with Leo but let it happen, not fighting whatsoever, Leo stroked his head as he spoke, and held it close like he wasn’t going to let go for the world, “I love you donnie. Raph loves you, Mikey loves you, April loves you, Sunita! And we wouldn’t change you for the world. For anything. None of us care about your species! Your still our brother/friend and we’ll kill for you if we have too. And it hurts me you didn’t open up to me sooner. I could’ve prevented this. And that must be why you couldn’t sleep. Nightmares, insomnia, and battleshell progress, right?”

Donnie simply nodded, his head felt a little hot, he was pretty embarrassed already. 

“Aw, are you blushing?” Leo smiled at this, Donnie could hear it in his voice, changing the subject, Donnie simply hugged Leo as tight as he could which caused Leo to yelp, that caught him off guard. 

“T-thank y-you Le-Leo..” Donnie whispered between sobbing, “S-sorry for...e-everything..”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Ya’ got nothing to apologize for Don.” Leo hugged back placing his hands around his shell rubbing it lightly.

After a moment to collect himself, Donnie pulled away wiping his eyes with a smile at Leo, “Thanks, again. I don’t deserve you.” He hugged him again.

“Yeah. You don’t. You deserve the whole world.” Leo places a kiss on Donnie’s cheek, hugging him back. Donnie just blinked at this. 

“Did you just kiss me-?” Leo’s face heated up slightly, and confusion and surprise heard in Donatello’s voice. 

“S-sorry. Sorry. I’m used to comforting Mikey sometimes. Force of habit.” 

Donnie just chuckled, kissed his cheek and stood up, “Nah, it’s fine. Felt nice actually.” 

Leo stood up as well, “Feel better?” 

“Much, much better. Thank you.” 

Leo smirked and noogied his head playfully, “Anytime, you big nerd. Anyway, I should be heading out now. It’s 3 AM.” Leo began making his way out, but was stopped with a crane grabbing his wrist.

“Wait! I uh..can’t sleep..can you stay up with me?” Donnie smile’s awkwardly which got him a warm smile back.

“Of course. What do you wanna do?” Leo adjusted his pajama collar as he walked over to his brother booping his snout.

After a while of staying up, they cuddled next to each other in the bed. They were close enough to smell each other’s scents which gave them a warm feeling inside. Leo always loved the holidays, and Donnie smelled just like that. And Donnie always loved the vanilla flavor, and that’s him talking. 

When it hit morning, Leo slowly opened his eyes and yawned, he stretched his arms until he heard a pleasurable crack and started shaking his brother awake, “Don. Don, hey Donnie! Donnie!”

Donnie slowly opened his eyes, “Mmmm..?” 

“It’s morning. You good?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Donnie sat up rubbing his eyes, to see Leo staring in the distance, blushing with widened eyes, “Why are you blushing?” 

Donnie glanced in the same direction to be blushing also, as their two other brothers stood there with smirks on their faces. 

“So, how did you two sleep?” Raph teased, “I’d love to hear the story behind this!” 

“Me too!” Mikey smirked narrowing his eyes, “We’re just dying to find out.”

Leo just lowered his hat down more onto his head in embarrassment as Donnie sunk into his shoulders, “Dammit.”

“This is so embarrassing.” 

“Aw Cmon.” Raph sat next to Leo, as Mikey sat next to Donnie, “You two never sleep together! What’s up?” 

Leo lifted his hat and glanced at Donnie with approval, “You Wanna tell them? Or should I?”

Donnie blinked, “You can tell them. I don’t mind.”

“Okay..so what happened is I heard a crash in the kitchen..”  
. . .  
“After that, we played some games and fell asleep.” 

After a moment Raph noogied Leo’s head playfully, tears in his eyes, but they were happy tears, “I’m so proud of you! I’m so proud!!” 

Leo just chuckled, as Raph noticed Donnie and he pulled them all in a group hug. 

“Yay!” Mikey giggled, “Hugs in the morning! I love this new routine!” 

“We can start staying up together so no one feels left out anymore!” Raph smiled. 

“Heck yeah! I’m down!” Leo yelled eagerly.

“Omigosh, YES!! That would be so much fun!” Mikey yelled right back, “What about you D?”

“Ya know what? That actually sounds pretty nice. Count me in.” 

His brothers cheered quietly as they all cuddled in each other’s embrace, the new two scents of pumpkin spice and flowers filled the air as they all drifted into another sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic! I had to make this! PURE DISASTER TWIN MOMENTS! This had to it. Anyway, should I make a part two? 🖤🖤


End file.
